User blog:TheHashtagMan/Review on the JD2019 Part 1 Song List
There are many cool songs in this song list, and some bad ones too. Remember that this is my opinion, and you won't agree with many of these reviews. Also, my opinion might change in the future, since I don't have the game yet, and I haven't played these songs. Narco Dancer: It looks cool, but it doesn't fit with the song. 7/10 Background: It looks cool, but it doesn't fit with the song. 7/10 Choreography: Very good. It looks fun to play. 8/10 This is a very good routine. But this knight theme doesn't fit the song, even if it was inspired by the music video. I give this routine a 7/10. Mi Mi Mi Dancers: Just Dance 3D dancers are awful. The dancer looks like it belongs to another song. 5/10 Background: The background is good, but it doesn't fit with the song. 4/10 Choreography: Stupid. 2/10 Idk how they imagined this song with an Egypt theme. I don't like Egypt themed routines. They could make a much better P1. Also, I just hate this song. I give this routine a 4/10. Shaky Shaky Dancer: it looks funny, but weird. 8/10 Background: it also looks funny. 9/10 Choreography: It looks a little basic, but not as basic as Blue. 8/10 This looks like a fun routine. I give it an 8/10 Dame Tu Cosita Dancer: Idk why it is a frog, but don't mind it. 9/10 Background: Good, but a bit boring at the dame tu cosita, ah ah part. 8/10 Choreography: 10/10 This is literally the only reason to buy JD2019. 9/10 Bang Bang Bang Dancers: I love their design. 9/10 Background: It looks good but not very interesting. 8/10 Choreography: It is very interesting. 8/10 This routine is good. But there is a huge problem. I hate this song. So I will give it a 7/10. Bum Bum Tam Tam Dancers: They are very detailed. 9/10 Background: It's not bad, but it's not interesting. 7/10 Choreography: Very cool. 8/10 It is a very good routine. 8/10 Finesse (Remix) Dancers: They look very good, but I'm tired of dancers with sunglasses and backward caps. It looks like the same routine every time. 7/10 Background: Best background yet. 9/10 Choreography: It looks fun, until the chorus. 7/10 I love this song, but I wish they made some changes in the design of the characters, because there's always a sunglasses/backwards hat guy, and it is very annoying to see the same costume all the time. 8/10 Mad Love Dancers: Amazing costumes!!! 10/10 Background: The background is very detailed. 9/10 Choreograohy: It looks very fun to play. 9/10 This is so far the best routine in Just Dance 2019. 9/10 Mama Mia Dancers: Asereje Part 2. 6/10 Background: It looks recycled from something... 7/10 Choreography: I don't like routines with a lot of feminine moves. 7/10 It isn't a bad routine. 7/10 OMG Dancers: This is what I'm talking about, I want to see completely new dancers! They look amazing. 10/10 Background: A bit boring. 8/10 Choreography: It is good. 8/10 This routine is very good too! Everything fits with the song, but not the lyrics. 9/10 Fire Dancers: They look basic, but it wasn't necessary to have a detailed dancer for this song. 8/10 Background: Interesting. 8/10 Choreography: This choreography is very good, it doesn't have hard moves in it. 8/10 This routine is very good, but the song is annoying. 8/10 Highest Rated Song In This Review 1.Mad Love (9) 2.OMG (9) 3.Dame Tu Cosita (9) 4.Finesse (Remix) (8) 5.Fire (8) 6.Bum Bum Tam Tam (8) 7.Shaky Shaky (8) 8.Narco (7) 9.Mama Mia (7) 10.Bang Bang Bang (7) 11.Mi Mi Mi (4) So far, this is a good game. I liked almost every routine revealed in E3. I hope Ubisoft doesn't ruin the game with songs that nobody asked for, or pandas. Category:Blog posts